A Change in Plans
by Inu Eve
Summary: A semi-sequel to The Proposal, but it can be read alone. Takeo has a very interesting way of asking M-21 for a very special something. Takeo/M-21, Slash, some foul language and definite smut. Hope this helps make up for my lack of updates lately!


**Here, there be slash. Somewhat related to The Proposal, but it can be read separately. Thinking of just making that a smut!verse. :-D**

**Warnings: Takeo/M-21, slash, implied threesome, for mature audiences, some sexual and foul language**

**I do not own Noblesse.**

Today, Tao had wandered off not long after they had all gotten back from work due to some project from Frankenstein, and everyone else was in the computer room.

That left Takeo and M-21 in the secret, sound-proofed floor of the house alone together.

This wasn't unusual.

Moving forward into the room, M-21 casually prepared himself for the work-out to come. First, he happily removed his tie then shrugged out of his jacket before languidly unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt to reveal a sleeveless undershirt. It wouldn't do to wreck his clothing—he'd have to buy more, and he found himself ruining his uniforms more often than he cared for.

The tie, jacket and shirt all ended up on a hangar put near the door for that very purpose. His shoes were next and were neatly placed under the hangar with socks stuffed inside them. As he reached for his belt—he had a pair of sweats here already—M-21 realized that his companion had yet to disrobe as well.

In fact, as M-21 turned back towards Takeo with an inquiry on his lips, he was silenced by the intense look in the sniper's narrowed eyes.

Taking advantage of M-21's surprise, Takeo glided closer until the two were only barely separated—chest to chest. And before the wolf could do more than blink in surprise, gentle, practiced lips were being ghosted against his own.

'Ah. I see.' The wolf thought to himself as his body relaxed and his eyelids drifted closed. Takeo's hands quickly found a resting place on either side of the gray's jaw. Gently, with a sculptor's finesse, Takeo used that hold to position the shorter's head and subtly control the kiss—not that M-21 was going to complain.

A few light nips gave Takeo the entrance he wanted as M-21 opened his mouth and arched closer in eagerness. It was all the opportunity he needed, and Takeo quickly had his tongue sliding along the other fighter's then twining with it in a dance that never failed to get M-21 in the mood for some serious action. Takeo's tongue soon began a new dance as it slid into M-21 only to pull out again and try a new angle of attack.

This teasing couldn't be born, and M-21 grasped at the sniper's shoulders to force him closer as he aggressively slid into Takeo's mouth himself. Strangely, the sniper abruptly broke their kiss with a pop and simply allowed them to stand together in silence to enjoy their mutual closeness.

As the experiment enjoyed the lingering pleasure of their kiss and waited for the sniper to continue, M-21 began to muse in the far away corner of his mind still functioning that Takeo and Tao kissed very differently.

When the three had first slept together, the two had been focused on coaxing him, easing him into the idea with calm though enticing kisses. As they all became more comfortable with the arrangement, each of them began to change.

Tao began to kiss with an enthusiasm that made him hard to keep up with—most of the time you just couldn't and ended up distracting him or submitting. Takeo, on the other hand, turned kissing into seduction, which was why M-21 certainly shouldn't be considered _easy_ for being so quickly coaxed into doing just about anything for the red-head afterwards.

Well, maybe a bit.

Thank god Takeo used his powers for good—Tao would have used that advantage to make M-21 agree to _all sorts_ _of things_, like wearing a logo for RK-4 or even more ridiculous masks.

"I want to ask you something." Takeo murmured, and based on his previous thoughts, this should have aroused M-21's suspicions.

But it was _Takeo_. The sniper didn't, ah, 'have a mean bone in his body.'

Awakened from his stupor by the sudden words, M-21 abruptly realized he was pressed up against the wall with Takeo's thigh just barely pressing against his groin.

He couldn't remember when they moved.

Any further thought was cut off as Takeo's hands slid down M-21's waist then back to firmly grasp his ass, pushing M-21's sex against the redhead's undulating thigh.

M-21's resultant gasp broke the kiss, and Takeo took the change in stride by beginning to kiss a line from M-21's jaw to his collarbone. High on endorphins from their kissing, M-21 released a breathless cry and arched his neck at the treatment, each touch feeling heightened and sending a zing of pleasure straight to his stiffening length.

Desperately, M-21 grasped at Takeo's shoulder with his left hand and threaded the fingers of the other through red locks. In response, Takeo's hands squeezed the grey's ass as his mouth began to suck on the sensitive skin at the base of the wolf's neck.

"Takeo!" M-21 whimpered as he shut his eyes in a vain attempt to focus, but his lack of sight only heightened his awareness that the sniper was doing a sensually thorough job of leaving a hickie above his collar-line.

His work completed, Takeo licked the new mark gently, causing the wolf to shudder even as he attempted to focus.

'Takeo said something, what was it?' M-21 thought to himself as the sniper began to pepper his jaw and neck with kisses.

"You," M-21 had to pause as he gathered words from the far corners of his mind. "You had something to ask me?"

Takeo stilled, and pulled back—much to M-21's displeasure. The sniper's eyes flitted to the ground then into grey in a gesture that was both guilty and sheepish. "I don't think it's fair to ask now…"

M-21 tried to narrow his eyes in a glare, but he found he was feeling too satisfied at the moment to do so. Instead, he snorted with disbelief, "Why not?"

"I feel like I'd be manipulating you," Takeo murmured with disappointment. "I was planning out all day how I would seduce you to get you in a good mood before I asked, but it doesn't seem right now."

M-21 took a moment to digest that. It did sound like being manipulated, but… somehow, he didn't mind. Thinking back on it, didn't they try to avoid asking Frankenstein anything if he was in a bad mood? This was at least a bit similar, right? And from what he'd seen, wasn't this normal in a romantic relationship?

Not that he really knew much about that.

Finally, the wolf sighed, "There's nothing wrong with getting someone in a good mood before asking them something—they can still say no."

"So, I can seduce you?" Takeo asked seriously as his thumbs began to move in circles, caressing the shorter fighter's ass.

Red bloomed on M-21's face, and he looked away in embarrassment as he felt the heat of it.

The sniper answered his silence with a deep chuckle, and M-21 could see a small, pleased smile out of the corner of his eyes right before Takeo ducked his head back down to kiss the wolf's jaw.

Trying to soothe his embarrassment and make the situation less intense, M-21 stated jokingly, "This must be quite a favor if you were thinking about how to ask all day."

"It's more of a request," Takeo murmured huskily into the wolf's ear, making the gray shiver. "I've been having this reoccurring fantasy about you, and I was hoping you'd help me make it happen." He followed up the suggestive statement by slipping one hand off the wolf's ass and onto his groin where it began to stroke and massage M-21 through the fabric.

Grey eyes had grown wide at the explanation, and wider still at being so suddenly pleasured. When the hand deftly opened his pants—his belt was missing, and he couldn't remember if he'd taken it off before all of this or it had been tricked off—and began to stroke his aching flesh, M-21 groaned and clutched at Takeo's shoulders.

The sniper nibbled at his right ear and began to whisper to M-21 as his hand continued its' ministrations. "I fantasize about you being naked, legs spread," he emphasized his words by giving a firm stroke of M-21's cock that makes the gray whimper, "right in front of me as you prepare yourself for me. You keep your eyes on me as you begin to prepare yourself for me, and you're so hard it has to hurt."

Abruptly, both of Takeo's hands work together to slide M-21's pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. In the cool of the room, M-21 hisses as his erection is exposed to the air, and when the sniper's hands return to their previous places it's almost too much.

"You're so gorgeous when you're aroused," the red-head whispered into M-21's ear, "so inviting and desperate… And in my dreams you push me into you, riding me desperately… I can't look at you without starting to harden for hours afterwards."

There's a long pause as Takeo sucks on the skin of M-21's jaw, below the ear, and M-21 tries to control his breathing. He can't even speak now as Takeo's actions and words assail him with pleasure despite how the image of him on display makes him want to hide his face.

Growling, Takeo pulls back and begins pulls off his jacket then tie with as much haste as he can manage. M-21 quickly steps out of the last of his clothing and swiftly begins undoing the sniper's belt then pants until he can push them down as well.

The sight of Takeo's length fully erect and dripping pre-cum makes his entrance twitch in anticipation, and suddenly the sniper's fantasy is far more inviting than before.

A plan takes form, and M-21 is only too happy to cover the sniper's chest in open-mouthed kisses as Takeo steps out of his pants—thank god he had stepped out of his shoes and socks earlier.

However, Takeo refused to be passive and instead guided the pair to the floor where he broke away only to swiftly return and take the gray's length down his throat.

M-21 couldn't stop the passionate cry the move wrung from his throat, and as the head between his legs began moving he descended into a constant stream of moans he simply couldn't stop and that only seemed to spur the sniper on.

As it was, when M-21 finally dropped over the edge he wasn't coherent enough to warn his partner, and could only scream for Takeo as he came down the sniper's throat.

It was several moments before he was coherent enough to recognize that he was staring at the ceiling, and a few more moments before he looked down at Takeo—who was still achingly hard and looking at M-21 with undisguised pleasure as he sat on his knees and looked down at him.

Eyes focused on Takeo's cock, M-21 slowly smirked, "Lube?"

Takeo blinked as though snapping out of a daydream. "Yeah, it's in my jacket pocket."

The sniper quickly reached over to where his jacket still lay sprawled on the ground, and M-21 eyed the view he was given with _very_ _sincere_ appreciation. Of course, he pretended he hadn't been watching once Takeo was focusing on him again and instead reached out and stole the lube.

Smirking, M-21 quickly coated his fingers with the concoction—happily noticing Takeo's wide-eyed stare—then leaned back. He had to look away from the red-head in order to muster up the courage to spread his legs, but when he began sliding the first finger in he looked back at Takeo in curiosity and found his gaze snared.

Pale blue eyes watched the movements of his fingers with the same level of intensity the red-head had when he was fighting, and occasional quivers shook his body as he watched the show.

Eyes fixed on his over, M-21 moaned as he brushed over his gland and quickly slid in the second finger, using the two to scissor his opening wider and occasionally hit that spot until he found himself trying to ride his own fingers. Panting, he sped up and added a third finger.

'I need to hurry before I lose it.' The gray growled to himself as he desperately tried to reign himself in. He was already getting hard again—a surprising benefit of being enhanced—and as soon as he felt properly loose, he removed his fingers and sat up.

"Lie back, Takeo." He murmured with a smirk, and he was incredibly pleased to see that the sniper followed his command immediately, without any uncertainty.

M-21 quickly moved forward and gently stroked the erect length from root to tip, his smirk growing more sinister as Takeo groaned and kept his hands carefully fisted at his sides. The gray groaned with need at the silky texture, and he absently licked his lips before swooping down to lick the head.

"Ahh," Takeo cried out, tossing his head from side to side as though he simply had to move somehow.

Enjoying this reaction, M-21 carefully licked up from the root, diving into the slit on the way up before cautiously relaxing his throat and wetting the entire organ.

"Not gonna last, 21," the red-head murmured.

After one more lick, M-21 took the warning to heart and carefully positioned his entrance over the sniper's cock. "I'll have to be quick, then."

Carefully, with one hand gently guiding the organ, M-21 lowered himself until he could feel the tip just barely breaching him, then down farther until the head was inside.

'Probably should have used lube instead of spit,' the wolf admitted to himself, 'but it'll pass.'

And M-21 sank down until Takeo's cock was engulfed in his heat.

For M-21 it was painful, but at the same time it was so good to be full with the sniper's cock; the thought of having his spot abused from this angle helped take some of the sting out of it, anyway.

Takeo, on the other hand, gasped and gripped M-21's hips firmly as though to prevent the gray from escaping. "You're-You're so sexy," he gasped out. "You have no idea how fucking hot you are."

"Fucking hot, huh?" M-21 smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear like that before," and for his own entertainment, the wolf gently slid up until he was almost free of the sniper's cock then down, groaning at the _painpleasure_ as his prostate was brushed.

Takeo cried out in response and suddenly went wild until all M-21 could do was rest his hands on the sniper's chest and go along for the ride. Using strength a normal human couldn't have dreamed of, Takeo lifted M-21 off of him, only to then thrust up while plunging the experiment back down onto his cock.

M-21 screamed in pleasure, and quickly found his throat burning with the force of his cries as Takeo grunted and moaned with his exertions.

Desperate for release, M-21 took his own cock in hand and stroked to the timing of Takeo's thrusts, which were becoming more erratic with every moment. And as M-21 felt himself release, the sudden pressure on Takeo's cock pushed him over the edge, cumming hotly into the wolf's cavern as he gave a few final thrusts to finish himself off.

Groaning, M-21 slumped down, resting his weight on his partner without caring enough to disconnect himself from his spent lover.

"That was amazing," Takeo gasped as he planted affectionate kisses along the other's throat.

"Mm," M-21 hummed in response, "I like your ideas."

"Shower later?" Takeo asked, and M-21 could sense the mischievous glint in blue eyes without needing to look.

"Sounds good," he grinned, unseen, and he buried his hands in silky red hair.

**Well, hope you enjoyed! There are a few things I'm not entirely happy with, but I don't think it's bad and I haven't updated in a while, so… Tell me what you think!**


End file.
